The Adventures of Donna Noble
by Irish Wish
Summary: AU Before the Ponds came along, Donna Noble gained the mind of a Time Lord and the Doctor was forced to take away all her memories of him. Now, Donna is back and better than ever. Along with an unexpected but familiar ally and much Time Lord knowledge to spare, she travels the universe in search of her best mate. But why isn’t she dying? And where is the Doctor now?


**The Adventures of Donna Noble**

**Forget Me Not: Part 1**

xXxXxXx

Why was it so dark in here? One moment she had been sipping tea in her dirty old flat and then the next thing she knew, she was in total darkness. She could tell by the metal pressed against her back that she was lying down and, to her horror, she felt her hands being restrained. By what, she had no idea. Where was she, anyway? A basement?

"Danny?" she demanded, her Scottish voice dripping with annoyance and a heavier-than-normal accent. "Is this you? Are ya' playin' those games of yer's with me again?" If Danny was responsible for this, then she was gonna to kill him! Her flat mate could sneak fake spiders into her hair and put toothpaste into her food all he liked for what she was worth, but enough was enough.

_He thinks he can get a real scare out of me, does he?_ she thought bitterly. _Well then, I'll show _him_ who he's messing with! _"Alright, mate! I've had it with your stupid pranks!" She tried to move her hands for emphasis, but they wouldn't budge. This only fueled her rage until it was at the boiling point. "If yer tryin' to scare me to death, then it's not workin'. I've gone along with your practical jokes for a bit, but _this_? _This _has gone too far!"

No response. The room was completely silent. She shivered, her courage fading away and a feeling of dread soaking into her bones. What was going on? Danny would have come out by now. Was he trying to leave her in suspense? Or was it something else? She felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest when she heard something crash nearby. "D-D-Daniel Bennet, this isn't funny!" Fear began to seep into her words as she spoke with a slight quiver. "Come out and show yourself! This is gettin' ridiculous!"

Maybe she wasn't being pranked. Could she have been kidnapped? Oh gosh, she hoped not. That was _not _what she needed right now.

The sound of metal clanging caught her attention, slowly coming louder as it came closer and closer. Was Danny banging pans together or something? "Oi, you there! Will you quit it?" she shrieked. "That racket's hurtin' my ears!"

Then it suddenly stopped. The lights came on and her captor was revealed. "Incorrect, Allison Pine. Your death shall be painless." 

Her screams were the last thing she ever heard.

xXxXxXx

Donna's head hurt. A lot. Did someone hit her over the head with rocks or something? "Mum, where are the headache meds?" she mumbled drowsily, her voice sounding surprisingly hoarse and her throat feeling dry, as if she hadn't had water in several days. Something sharp was suddenly stuck into her arm. "Ow! What the hell!"

She opened her eyes and noticed two things. First, two strange creatures with wrinkly green skin were standing over her, one holding a needle in its claws. Donna's mouth dropped open in shock. This was not real. They couldn't be. Even more weird was the fact that she wasn't afraid of them. Why wasn't she scared of them? They were ungly and gross with their strange red eyes and slimy-looking skin. These alien monsters were terrifying and yet she felt at peace with them. Where was she? Why was she here? Did they kidnap her?

The second thing she noticed were the holographic images around the white-walled room. She didn't know where they were coming from, but she did notice that the same man kept popping up in all of them: A smiling man in a tweed jacket with a bow tie attached and a red fez on his head. Who wore fezzes these days? She decided to dub the hologram man Smiley because of the way he smiled like he had no cares in the world. She also noted how he bounced around excitedly like a small child who was about to open a birthday gift and his eyes . . . . She had never seen eyes so old and yet, so familiar.

Then it all came back to her. She closed her eyes against the flood of memories and the overwhelming pain that crashed through the borders of her mind and images flashed through her head so quickly she almost didn't understand. Suddenly, everything clicked. Donna Noble opened her eyes once more, eyes glowing golden, and her anger became very present. A shout was torn from her throat before the aliens stuck the needle into her again. "SPACEMAN!"

~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~

**Ooh! Who killed Allison Pine in the basement? Who are the aliens who have taken Donna? Are they friend or foe? Stay tuned until the next chapter.**


End file.
